


Kinktober Day 27: Gangbang

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Creampie, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 27 PromptGangbangA commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 27: Gangbang

It was not often that Shirley found herself in the position of owing anyone, but debts were not something that went easily ignored to someone in her position—particularly debts that made such a difference in life or death situations. The bar had often backed her up in dangerous situations, and she knew that letting her debt go unpaid would only continuously compile it; speaking to the owner had only given her one option in settling it, which was why, now, she stood before the entire establishment, watching the rowdy men within drink and laugh and altogether ignore her existence for the time being—though that wouldn’t be for long. She knew that the minute the bar owner next to her made the announcement, all eyes would be on her.   
  
“My good gentlemen,” the bar owner spoke up, commanding silence from the room as a hush fell over the bar-- it was rare that public announcements in the establishment were made, but when they were, they were always for good reason. “Miss Shirley here happens to owe me a rather impressive debt, and in her...eagerness to make things right, she’s offered to lend me a hand around here.” Shirley nearly winced at the broad grin that spread across his lips, because she knew exactly what would come next.   
  
There were similar smirks working their ways across the faces of the men looking over her petite frame; in a bar full of humans, the anthro chihuahua woman stood little chance of holding her own, even if she wanted to. With baited breath they appraised her, waiting on edge for the first sign of the bar owner’s signal that they could move forward. With a gracious gesture, as if he were some auctioneer gesturing her off to the highest bidder, he took a step back. “I told her that the fine guests of our establishment would surely appreciate some… personal attention from her. She’s ya’lls for the rest of the evening, so make sure she gets in all of the hard work that a debt like hers deserves.”   
  
Like a breaking floodgate, the men surged forward around her, her grimace ignored as their large hands moved to pull every shred of clothing away from her petite frame. She was relatively certain that she felt parts of the layers of her dress rip, and her head was exposed fully when one of them tugged off the scarf surrounding it. Part of her was sure that she saw the person who’d taken it lifting it to his nose to draw in her scent, then rub it slower towards where he was undoing his pants. He wasn’t the only one, either—all across the room, men were undoing their zippers and opening their shirts, groping themselves through their pants if they didn’t already have a hand down them. There were already a few cocks out, standing hard, and admittedly a little intimidating. With the size of the humans in comparison to her smaller body, she could swear that a few of them were already half her size, hard and eager to get a shot at her.   
  
No one wanted to actually maim her, though, so one of the men ducked forward, pushing her to sit on the bar as his head ducked forward between her thighs, his tongue lascivious as he pressed it against her clit, flicking the tip of said tongue steadily against it as the sweet, faintly musky scent of her arousal hit his nose. Reaching forward, he parted her lower lips with his thumbs, using the vantage to swipe his tongue between them as her small paws buried through her hair, finding her body reacting rapidly and completely without her guidance. The arousal he was drawing from her was making her slick, and preparing her body for what was to come in the next few hours. She squirmed against the bar counter, doing her best not to lift and wriggle her hips under him with the sensation, knowing she’d be far too embarrassed by admitting it to herself that she was starting to enjoy the attention. To speed things up a little, a few of the other men reached forward, fascinated by her petite, perky breasts as they rolled her small nipples in the grasp of their fingers and thumbs. They found that most of their large hands completely encompassed her breasts, but it didn’t stop them from rolling their palms around her to grope her, making her shudder still with her thighs grasping just a little tighter around the man’s head between them. Only when he could slurp a wet trail from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit again did he deign that she was ready.   
  
Just as quickly, she realized that most of the room was ready with their cocks out while she stood there shivering under the hard stares of the room full of men. There was one person unwilling to wait any longer though, and they reached forward to wrap their hands, large in comparison to her body as well, around her waist to lift her up so he could pull her backwards, sitting back on the floor while the others crowded around her. His roughness took her by surprise, considering she would have thought that the pleasure of going first would fall to the man who had put in so much effort of getting her wet, but that man seemed perfectly content to sit back and simply watch, his hand stroking himself off slowly as the fruit of his labor was claimed by another.   
  
Maneuvering her tiny body easily, he clearly intended on being the first to have her tight little snatch as he laid back, leaning against one of the walls so he could grab her by her lower legs instead, spreading them helplessly as the head of his thick cock prodded at the soft lower lips between her thighs. Given the sheer difference in their sizes, the resistance was immediately obvious; her body didn’t want to spread properly for his hefty cock, and she whimpered aloud as he continued to pull her down by her spread thighs, giving her no leeway to adapt or adjust.  
  
It was with a noticeable little ‘pop!’ the chihuahua woman gave a soft squeal, and inch after hefty inch seemed to slide in her all at once. Her head tilted back, lips parting to let out the sound freely, and she could feel her legs spread even wide just from the sheer size of the cock that was working it’s way into her. Every time she felt like it might bottom out, it seemed to only press further, filling her tight entrance fully and then so much so that it was possible to see the clear bulge of the dick outlined on her normally thin stomach. Her mismatched eyes seemed to roll backwards as it dragged against every slick, sensitive spot within her, and had she not already been so thoroughly prepared and lubed up, it would have undoubtedly caused a good deal of pain for the small creature. Since she had, though… well, it was hitting every point in her that made her soft moans of unimpressed anticipation soften into shivery, flushed pleasure.   
  
With her head tilted back, though, it put her on the perfect height for another two men to drop to their knees, one on either side of the man who was sliding up so far that she swore she could felt his cock head nudging at her womb. The one on the left scrambled first though, tilting forward to grasp her chin and lead it over to face his cock before the other could, nudging his tip to her lips until her narrow mouth parted for him. It was barely a fit, with her jaw aching just a little the further he shoved his erection down against her tongue-- he didn’t seem to mind that tightness though, groaning as he rolled his hips forward against her face, shoving himself deeper within her warm, awaiting mouth. Not to be neglected after the other patron beat him out to her mouth, the other man took her small paw, leading it over to his own straining arousal to guide her to feel up and down his length, shivering in his own delight as the subtle pressure along the straining bulging veins along the bottom of his dick finally got some stimulation from her soft paw pads.   
  
The man between her thighs wasn’t going to let her forget him that easily though, rocking his hips up hard and making her moan against the cock in her mouth, before his grasp shifted from the legs he’d pulled her down by to her hips so he could move her more freely. From that second onwards, it was clear she was being regarded as little more than his personal cocksleeve by the man who had claimed her first, and her noises were muffled by the man who was just as eager to fuck her mouth as she was forced up and down along the cock in her. Had the position changed at all, she would have easily just been spit-roasted between the two, but judging from some of the whispers echoing out from the others, watching and waiting as they touched themselves to the sight of her tiny body being ruined, she’d be caught in that position sooner or later. The men on either side of her busied one hand a piece, once again feeling up her modest chest size as they took in the sight of her being used at their leisure. The first man, more than a little impatient in more ways than one, was growing gradually more rougher, and the noises he was dragging out of her with each hard thrust made her rock forward, letting the man in her mouth press well past the back of her uvula, and the more she was fucked upwards, the further it let him press down her throat. All at once there was a sharp grunt from under her, and a sudden flood of warmth filled her, making her already tight little body squeeze down harder in an unanticipated orgasm. Had her mouth not been full, her cry would have echoed throughout the room, but the noise she _was_ able to make brought the man next to her to orgasm as well, shooting a thick load of creamy, potent cum straight down her throat as she struggled to swallow it all. Instead of giving her any reprieve to rest, though, the man who she had been stroking off this entire time grasped the back of her head, pulling her off of the cock before her with cum still dribbling fresh and overflowing from her lips.   
  
He didn’t seem to pay any mind at all—or if he did, she was still so stunned in the haze of her sudden, unexpected orgasm to notice. The third man’s cock, straining and unsatisfied from just her tiny hand, shoved immediately into her mouth as well, using a combination of the last man’s cum and her own dripping saliva as lubrication. Once the man under her had pumped every last drop of his seed into her formerly flat stomach, she was pulled off of him as well. She could no longer tell whose hands were whose—every time she tried to get a glimpse of anything, the man before her would draw her attention rather abruptly back to his cock with a firm thrust. She could feel herself being lifted again though, with the man before her standing so another could line up behind her, parting her legs again. She was caught suspended between the two men this time, hanging there as more moved to her side to feel her up and put her hands to use once more. Another large cock slotted behind her again, this time rubbing between the cleft of her ass cheeks.   
  
Just as she started to make a noise to protest the use of _that_ hole, the cock drove in, and her squeals were muffled by the cheers of the group watching on still; she was going to be there for a while.


End file.
